Election
by miss wierdo
Summary: when out casted nerdy Blossom gose agenst popular Brick things happen but it all came down to one thing who will win. AU summery sucks just give it a try please


This wouldn't have happened if I could keep my big smart-ass mouth shut, I wouldn't have started a full on war in the school. But I'm getting way ahead of my self. The story pretty complicated. But lets start from the beginning (last week):

Well I'll start with an introduction. I'm Blossom Marie Utoniums. Just Blossom, no Bloss, Blossy or BM. Blossom. I'm currently sixteen attending Townsville high. I am honestly a current out cast. I don't mind but this is a big part of our current problem.

"Blossom common you're the only one who can do it." Mitch Mitchlelson begged. We were currently in the abandoned art room eating lunch with the rest of the group.

"I am perfectly capable of doing it, if not more qualified!" Dexter pouted. "I am top of the school." I rolled my eyes.

"No you're actually seventh." My younger by a year sister said in a know it all voice.

"How would you know bun?" the last member mike asked.

"Hacked the school test system," she answered playing with what we think is meatloaf on her plate.

"Still he's highly qualified why can't he do it?" I asked.

"Bloss he's scared of you you're a threat." Mitch stared her down. She blinked in defeat.

"Were do we start?" I sighed.

"Your names already on the ballad." Bunny looked at me. "I knew you'd give in."

"Okay so now we need campaign and strategy." I spoke care fully.

"Done." Mike said enthusiastically. He brought out a poster we posed for during Halloween. It was a mock cover of the breakfast club each one of dressed as the brain (Dexter), athlete (mike), basket case (bunny), a princess (me), and a criminal (Mitch)."

Smiled then looked to the bottom.

"_Out-casted, yes. Strong, yes. She'll help you. Vote blossom Utoniums for president."_

I smiled there were some of the cover pose then the rest were my personal photos from that shoot and more.

"When did you-?"

"Last week I figured the same as Bun," he grinned. "As for strategy. We are going to theater club, art club, and poetry Etc. Etc. And listening to there concerns for their club."

"Okay so we split up?" I asked.

"Yes we start after school Blossom Theater and debate clubs." Mitch ordered. As they all left to put up posters, and I to get to my next class.

"Heard your name was on the ballad, babe," I grilled knowing whom the arrogant pri… guy who owned the voice. Now its time to meet my component Brick Jojo. He only has four people he actually talks to like there on his level. My sister happens to be two of those there dating his brothers, who are the other two.

"Yes and so?" I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Don't do that it makes you look unattractive." He stated bluntly. I fought the urge to blush. "I was just coming to warm you I'm not losing this election, Blossy."

"Guess we both have similar goals and I wont back down your not very intimating." I rolled my eyes.

"I think I pissed the Princess off." He smirked.

"In your dreams Jojo," I stepped around him and headed back down the hall.

.

The next day the five of us were back in the art rooms switching information on the clubs.

"Okay the elections in a week now image is everything but lets not get to far from you." Mike said circling me. He squealed, "shopping." We got out of the room and saw a new poster. It was my freshman photo. My hair in two sloppy braids and I was in an oversized red sweater. I had over slept that day and I literally ran to school like that.

"Dose this look like your new president. No. Vote Brick Jojo."

I growled. This was going to far. He was putting up different posters. "What the hell Jojo!"

"What are you yelling about?" he asked as though he did nothing. He finished taping then looked at me.

"How the hell did you get those pictures?" I pointed towards the poster.

"Go, sorry pinky, Butch and Buttercup made them I told them no." He groaned. I looked him in the eye.

"Take them down." I sighed. He crouched down eyelevel to me. He was like a foot taller.

"Fine but this wont change anything I'm still gonna win." He said. When he finished I stepped around him.

"Still not intimidating." I looked past my shoulder.

"What was that?" mike asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"That was not nothing." Bunny said. "But its not the something mikes thinking."

"So what do we do we do now."

"I got it come with me." Bunny led us outside. Under a tree was Beast Jojo typing on a laptop.

"Bunny to what do I owe this pleasure." He never looked up. Though Beast is the youngest Jojo he is nothing like his brothers, he was hidden and unsocial.

"I need your help, and if u you help me we can tell the school." At this he looked up.

"What do you need?"

"We need to know what your brothers planning."

"Okay, fine." W turned to walk away. "Ah-ah-ah." He shook his head. Bunny rolled her eyes then giggled as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's new." Mitch whistled. Bunny walked past us trying to hide the obvious blush.

"Do all utononium's have a thing for the Jojo boys?" mike asked. "Don't deny it blossom."

''He's right I mean even Bunny, at least we got a way to know what's going on" Dexter rolled his eyes.

.

Being Friday we all got together at my house.

"So mike and I are going upstairs so mike can raid my closet, anyone want to join." I got up. I decided not to go shopping, Mike takes hours to decide. They didn't pay attention.

We went up stairs and mike when straight to my closet. After an hour he pulled out a uniform black skirt. "You own something teen appropriate, who knew?" he laughed.

"It was for a costume." I sighed. As he went back in. "theres cloths Bubbled got me in the big pink box." I yelled.

"Finally," he cried. He brought out a tight red shirt out and black wedges. "I found it, your gonna look perfect."

"Okay?" I was unsure. The mike laughed and pointed to my dresser. On the dresser was a big bow I ditched six years ago. "Yeah I know." 

.

Over the week nothing new had happened except Beast had warned us not to fall for anything and bunny and Beast announced to the school they are together.

It was Friday morning we were giving our speech Dexter and Mitch wrote mine for me. I got dressed and heard a light knock.

"Come in," Bubbles shyly slid through. "Hey bubs, did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted help with you hair?" she smiled. Though apart of bricks clique she never stopped being a sweet sister.

"Id loves that." She perked up and grabbed a brush.

"I'm sorry I haven't supported you with the election lately." She frowned sincere disappointment in her eyes.

"Its fine bubs, your one of Bricks friend and his Brothers girl friend." I didn't mind but only because she was apologizing.

"All done blossom." She smiled. "You look amazing." I looked at her work my hair was in a high ponytail that she braided and put my smaller bow on top of.

" Thanks bubbs." She smiled then left.

.

I was pacing back and forth I couldn't help it five minutes till I had to give my stupid speech.

I saw Rick in the left stage wing watching me. I stuck my lounge out only to see him laugh.

"Hey every body. I'm going to call our two cindered up." We walked onto the stage. "Shake hands." We did so. Now any one like to say any thing before we continue?"

"I would" Brick walked up to the misc. "Okay I feel this is necessary before hand, I mean YOLO right?" he got a few laughs with that stupid abbreviation. "Blossom comes stand next to me." I hesitated but still went. " I know this is the worst time to do this, But I really like. Hell I might love you."

"Jojo I don't know what your playing at but-" I was cut off with a pair of lips on my own. My first reaction was to kiss back (not very proud). It was only a second I swear I pushed him by the shoulders and slapped him straight across the face.

"I'll go first." I grit my teeth. "Okay so I had this beautifully written speech, but what my opponent just pulled is a game changer. First off Jojo that was just low, second this is your big 'I'm gonna win trick'? Well maybe it worked an them but- that's all you need." I took a moment. "Okay so we need to look at this school, I have a question how many of you in my social position would go agents Jojo here? Exactly. With his little display he just showed what we are to people of his. Pieces of a sad, sick game they can move and manipulate, if you vote for him he can do that with groups and not just individuals."

"I know you probably don't care much for me the girl who hang out with dorks who nobody knows. Maybe that is why you should vote for me think of you not who will look good on a big poster or magazine. Just thanks for hearing me out." I walked off stage and went to the art room. They already knew I would be there.

"What the hell?" Dexter asked.

"I don't know!" I said just as confused.

"You just made out with Brick Jojo in front of every one." Mike cried. "Lucky bitch."

"I didn't ask two and I didn't make out with him he just kissed me."

'Blossom you made out with him." Bunny said pulling out her phone. "The video is about two minutes."

"God."

.

It was Monday at the end of the day the assembly was heeled.

"And our new president is Blossom Utoniums." Yes.

I shook brick's hand and thanked every one. I walked out only for some one to grab my wrist and pull me back.

"Not bad Princess." Brick's rough voice sounded slightly amused.

"Better than you." I tried to pull away.

"You know I meant it what I said before the speeches." He smiled but his red eyes looked soft. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I pulled away. "What."

"Nice try Brick, but not enough better luck next time." I started to walk away.

"What about a date, Friday at six." He shouted after me.

I turned around. "Saturday at eight." I smiled walking away.

**Lol so cheesy I know so any way I have really bad case of writers block so tell me how I did cause this was slapped together in like a week and I lost my glasses so it might suck tell me thanks**

**Kisses**

**WITCH XP**


End file.
